


New Things

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Jokes, Down time shenanigans, F/M, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: In a moment of downtime Aranea decides to approach Ignis with a question. He can't be so serious all the time, can he?





	

"So, wanna dance?" Aranea's eyes looked gold in the light of the fire, her features softer when not framed by her menacing helmet and battle fervor. Ignis hardly paused in his process of cleaning up, aware that the other three members of the group had split off to participate in their own version of winding down for the night.

Prompto had his camera out, scrolling through the shots he'd taken during the day. He'd been the one to crank the radio, allowing an upbeat tune to roll over the camp as a means of post-supper relaxation. Gladio was teaching Noctis the finer points of a card game - grinning as the young prince rested his elbows on his knees and deliberated over his cards.

"I had never thought you would be one for dancing." Ignis dried off a plate before setting it with its fellows, catching the quirk of Aranea's brow and the smirk she curved her mouth into.

"You think I'm all work and no play like you?" She laughed. "C'mon, you can quit being royal nanny for a little while and enjoy yourself. I don't think his young highness would mind."

Noctis didn't look up from his game - a testament to his concentration perhaps, or that he just hadn't heard.

"Someone has to clean up and I do not see you volunteering." Ignis smirked at the roll of her eyes. He set aside another plate, relieved to be moving on to the silverware.

"Fine, fine. Move aside and I'll get this done faster than you can make dessert."

Much to his surprise Aranea pressed into his personal space, bumping him with her shoulder to get him to make room. He took a step back before he could help it - hands wet and hesitating before him as she plunged hers into the shallow water. She started scrubbing with the steel-wool sponge he'd abandoned, humming to herself.

"I didn't -" Ignis moved to intercept her and was made to jump back when she idly kicked out at his ankles.

"Ah ah. If this is all it takes to get you out of being a straight-laced busboy then I'll take it." She shot him a smile, mischievous and lovely. "You owe me a dance now for making me work after hours."

"I thought you only accepted payment in gil for manual labor."

Aranea chuckled, swiping at him with her leg again when he tried to step closer from a different angle. She had magnificent balance and hardly had to pause in washing the silverware.

"I'm willing to make an exception this time."

"Ig, just dance with her." Noctis didn't look up as he laid a card down at last and Gladio sat back with a sigh, the royal bodyguard's face quickly splitting into a grin when he shot Ignis a wink.

"You see? You have to do it now. Royal decree." Aranea's smirk was back, the last of the silverware rattling as it was dumped onto a towel to dry and she wiped off her hands. The gesture had an air of satisfaction to it - as though she'd won a prize in a game he hadn't been totally aware of.

Prompto's tone was teasing as he finally added in his own two gil, eagerly bouncing in his seat as he watched Ignis fold his arms and Aranea mimic him cheerfully. "I don't think I've ever seen Ignis cut loose and actually dance! If you want I can try and tune the radio to find some _mood music_."

Noctis's mouth quirked on the side Ignis could see, his response of "maybe he doesn't know _how_ to dance" closely tied with Gladio's threat of "you break the radio and it's a fight". Ignis dismissed them all with a faint roll of his eyes, opening his mouth to reply when instead a hand closed around his arm and tugged him forward.

Aranea was strong, very strong, and she had him off balance with that little maneuver. Ignis stumbled, caught himself, and put up only token resistance as she pulled him away from the makeshift kitchenette. There was only so much space free within the traveler's circle and what wasn't taken up by chairs, the fire, and his cooking area was towards the edge of the safety provided by the magic within the earth.

It took them away from the fire and in the place of warmth came the mild chill of the night to tickle over skin and creep between layers of clothes. It wasn't enough to really complain about. Ignis hardly felt any desire to as he was released, Aranea turning on her heel to face him - a curious excitement lighting up her face.

Prompto obligingly turned up the volume on the radio - a snappy, addictive beat spilling out of the speakers and into the night air. He was grinning, forefinger and thumb of one hand on the dial, the other lifting his camera up to his face.

"No pictures." Ignis told him sternly. It made Gladio and Aranea laugh, even Noctis dipping his head to chuckle softly.

"Take 'em." Aranea waved her hand dismissively, her smile for once not small and contained. "It won't the worst thing I've been caught doing."

Gladio set the atmosphere wonderfully by letting out a low _"ooooh"_ in time with Prompto.

"Exactly what dance were you hoping to be entertained with this evening?" Ignis ignored the children making silly noises from the safety of their chairs, loosening the tension in his shoulders and relaxing his knees so that they wouldn't lock.

Aranea's brows lifted as she looked up at him, hair swaying as she shook her head. "You make everything sound so serious." She clicked her tongue, waving for Prompto to turn the music up louder. He obliged, shifting away slightly so as not to deafen himself.

Leaning forward and grabbing one of Ignis's hands, Aranea smiled - quick and sharp as she pulled him forward again.

"I hope you know something besides whatever high-brow crap they probably taught you in Insomnia."

-

Ignis, when called upon to do so in polite company, could dance. It had been a while since the lessons he'd been given had been tested in actual practice, but he _could_ dance.

If, by dancing, one meant following a structured order of steps to an organized beat.

Aranea would have none of it - hands and body nimble as she moved to a rhythm all her own, daring him to try and keep pace or give up in the attempt.

He _tried_. Crystal preserve him, he tried.

She let him go at last, skin hot and sweat cooling on the back of his neck, breathing somewhat uneven as he tried to remember his balance. Her eyes were bright, face a little flushed, but she had more composure than him in this.

"Not bad." Aranea grinned. "Next time we'll see if we can do better."

"Ooh! Can I try?" Prompto was getting up out of his seat, leaving his camera behind as he dared the outer ring of the fire's warmth.

Ignis let him step in, focused on catching his breath and was pleased to see the wink Aranea sent his way before she took hold of Prompto in much the same way as she had him. As the music from the radio kicked up again with a faster beat, he went in search of something to drink and tried to remember the last time his pulse had quickened so much that hadn't been a battle for survival.

Gladio lightly punched his arm when he came to sit by him and the prince, laughing when he sighed. Noctis twirled a card between his fingers, glancing at him slyly.

"She's a better dancer than you are, I'd say." The prince was doing a good job of hiding a smile, but not quite good enough.

Ignis undid the top button of his shirt to let himself cool off a little faster, sipping his drink before he responded. "Perhaps we ought to ask her if she can teach you better eye-foot coordination, your highness. As I recall it, she would also count as a better dancer than you as well."

His prince rolled his eyes, flicking the card at him half-heartedly as he sat up in his seat and pretended not to grin when Prompto nearly tripped over his own feet trying to keep up with Nifelheim's Dragoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
